The Island Of Memory
by goldluka
Summary: Luffy and Zoro find them selves seeing each other's pasts in a really strange way. rated T for language and just to be safe,... this might turn to a yaoi. WARNINGS: POSSIBLE YAOI, BOYxBOY, LANGUAGE


**Author: this one is for Emi-chwaan 3**

**Anime :One Piece ,owned by Eiichiro Oda-sensei**

**Pairing: Luffy and Zoro**

**Warning: Shounen Ai, (Don't like? not my problem :P)**

**Zolu fans, Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Island Of Memory**

**~Chapter 1~**

***Lost And...Found?***

* * *

The crew finally landed on the island after roaming in the new world for quite a while, which caused the young captain to jump off board ,running towards the island's forest.

"hey,Luffy wait! you can't just go into the forest like that all by yourself" Nami yelled at the boy

"EEEEEH?, but.."

"NO BUTS! if you want to go there ,then take Zoro with you"she said, pointing at the green hair who was anchoring the ship.

Zoro looked up, " NO, i'm not going ,i'd rather take a nap" he said, "yes, you will go"said the red head, the swordsman was about to continue the argueing with the navigator, but he was no match for her, and 5 minutes later he was walking in the forest.

"Damn witch" murmured the swordsman, nursing a swell on his head, hearing laugh from his captain, "stop laughing ,it wasn't funny" he shouted at the boy to shut up, "hehe ,sorry," said the boy " But ya know ,I'm glad that Zoro came with me" he grinned, not noticing the blush on his first mate's face _"he's so damned adorable"_ he thought. they kept walking around for a while but they stopped when Luffy said he was hungry and it's time to eat his 'pirate bento'. Zoro raised his head looking at the blue sky, _there is something weird about this place, _he thought, Luffy finished his meal and was now trying to catch a hercules beetle, Zoro dozed at the sky for a while, then he turned to see his captain, but he wasn't there. "Luffy?" he called, "Luffy come out, this isn't funny" no response. he tried to look around for any trace that'd lead him to where the boy is, but he didn't find any.

The swordsman continued to wander around in the forest, until he reached a village. "That's weird ,i thought this island was uninhabited" he said as he walked in, the village was small and full of windmills and he was looking around searching for his hyper captain, he found a bar. he walked in and opened the door, the place was full of drunk pirates who seemed to be having a banquet. he sat down on one of the empty chairs in the corner, not paying any attention to the fuss around him, "welcome!" he turned to see a young women with a long, dark green hair, "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, he just nodded to her, and watched as she headed to the storage door. Right when the waitress walked away from him ,a 7-year-old child came running from outside the bar and screaming "Makino!" the boy hugged the women named Makino tightly, he raised his head and grinned at her, making a cute squeaking sound. Zoro stared at the oddly familiar appearance of the child, until the said boy turned and looked at him, with his wide ocean blue eyes that seemed so uncomfortably familiar stare._ No way, it can't be..or could it?..._he thought. Makino brought the drink he had ordered, Zoro took a sip from his drink and decided to ignore the child. "I've never seen you around,what's your name?" the said boy asked, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"?

* * *

Luffy walked past the same oak tree for the 20th time, he paused and looked around, "Hmmm, now where did Zoro go?" he thought loudly. He was chasing after a hercules but he lost it and when he turned tofind Zoro he was...gone. Luffy felt a bang in his heart, it hurts too much when Zoro is not around, it always did! He couldn't understand what was this feeling nor why did he feel it, it was as if he was...empty.

He pouted to himself, before he heard a loud crash. He turned and started to run towards the direction he thought the noise came from. Reaching a river side, he didn't have the time to stop so he tried to slow down but stumbled over a rock and fell right into the river. "Oi!" was all what he heard before drifting to unconscious.

He slowly opened his estrait he sun light was too bright that he had to close them again, he sat up and started coughing before opening the again. "you're awake" said a slightly familiar voice. Luffy turned to see a 9 year old boy with a sea foam green hair, carrying a wooden sword in his hand, "are you alright?" the boy asked. Luffy stopped his staring and smiled at him, "yeah, thanks for saving me" he said. They were silent for a moment before Luffy spoke up again "I'm Luffy, by the way.", the boy smiled too "I'm Zoro, Roronoa Zoro".

**Yes I know it's short, but I'm sleepy and I have a stupid science test tomorrow, hope you enjoyed it :)**

**It won't take long for me to update because I won't even bother to open any of my school books, it makes me feel dizzy.**


End file.
